quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Johann Strauss
Johann Strauss possesses one of the most gifted minds of our age. Biography By the time he was 4 years old, Strauss could perform complex trigonometry equations in his head. At the age of 8 he was fluent in six languages and could recite all of Shakespeare's works from memory. He was part of the research team that discovered how the Strogg used black holes to travel across the vast distances of space. He currently holds a Ph.D. in advanced computer science and in biotechnology and is one of eight people fluent in the Strogg language. In keeping with his genius status, Strauss also has a tremendous ego and can be extremely brash. He would have remained in research were it not for a run-in with General Nathaniel Hastings. Strauss insulted the general so badly that he found himself on the front lines a week after the argument. While in the field, Strauss found he excelled in working with Strogg technology. Because of his talents, he was assigned to Rhino Squad. Now they receive missions deep in enemy territory that require interaction with Strogg security and computer systems. Stroggos Strauss figures out a way to destroy the core by shutting down its coolant systems after the EMP bomb is destroyed. He is believed to be killed in the Tetranode/Nexus Hub by the Strogg after Cpl. Matthew Kane is captured by the Makron in the coolant system chamber, however after returning to the Hannibal, he is seen in the briefing room (he claims to have escaped capture on his own, however 'Sledge' and the rest of the squad believe he was helped). He helps in the destruction of the Nexus during Operation: Last Hope (during which he sometimes talks to Kane to give advice, or to just comment on things like the Strogg Core's technology level). Quotes *''"Man, that Kane will get us killed."'' *''"Corporal, are you refusing to repair this power transfer, until I assigned to the additional protection."'' *''"But I am in mortal danger, this place is full with Strogg."'' *''"Ah... hello Coporal Kane is good to finally meet you."'' *''"I am private Johann Strauss. I am too variable, it should be needed more members to protect me."'' *''"Which mean we're "Death."'' *''"The Nexus sounds interesting to be able to processing troop around the planet without any errors."'' *''"Agreed, Singlar go to containment door 12. I running a test."'' *''"I am not control all this containment door. We can't reach the control turn off the laser-fen. The security door is locked I cannot open it from here."'' *''"I will be unlocked the door behind you."'' *''"To continue, you must find the console that manual the door sub entrance two."'' *''"Very good, now activating the door."'' *''"Ah... much better very good.'' *''"Exactly half of behind enemies line are we?"'' *''"What do you mean by that?"'' *''"You mean, it could take several minute before we could receiving any backup?"'' *''"Ah very good, this suppose to be the control room."'' *''"Well, I have unlocked the passage."'' *''"Negative, remain where you are."'' *''"I apologize, if they open the hatch way, they will be subject to super cooling. Their lung will had be super froze in a matter of second."'' *''"I must find the temperature control from there, I should be able to make the atmosphere a little less hostile."'' *''"You assigned me only one guard? Must I dying to show how valuable I am?"'' *''"Never mind. This way Corporal Kane."'' *''"Be extremely cautious Corporal, we do not want to attract that harvester attention."'' *''"Ah yes, preciously what I have been looking for. Giving me a moment."'' *''"Well done Kane, I have almost finish my work here. Done!"'' *''"Lieutenant Voss, I must remain here and maintenance the temperature control all the area return to frig-er state. *''"But I need protection Lieutenant."'' *''"Lieutenant Voss. This is Strauss. What does happened ? I cannot open the door. Please, I need help Lieutenant. *''"Yes Sir!"'' *''"Yeah, But it mean, I have to directly to the Tetranode."'' *''"If my memory of the blinding schematic was correct. Kane will take the crawl way out. Then I will meet him in the outer rate."'' *''"Corporal Kane, This is Strauss. I am in great danger. Rendezvous with me immediately!"'' *''"Corporal Kane, you should be arrived in long time ago. But we will speak of this later."'' *''"That is the Tetranode...., destroying it is the primary objective. The entire facility set around this room. We need to find the power plant. Lead the way."'' *''"There Now, I will raise the power plant output that will cause a huge build up."'' *''"Let us return to the Tetranode from there, we must find the way to disable the emergency shut off contain. If we don't disable it. It will detect the heat build up and deactivate all system."'' *''"Ah..., the emergency shut off contain. So far, you have done well Corporal Kane. Your final task should be shut down the cooling pump. This will cause a heat meltdown to this facility."'' *''"There should be a console in the center of the room, Corporal Kane Activated that and the cooling pump will shutdown in a matter of the second, rated this entire facility useless to the Strogg."'' *''"Ah..., excellent, corporal Kane the Tetranode will soon be destroy. The Nexus will be coming off operative."'' *''"Corporal Kane, This is Strauss, I have detected a Tremendously large lifeform in your facility. You must get out of there. Quickly!."'' *''"Kane, It can't be..., It's the Makron!"'' *''"Get out of there! Kane Get out!"'' Friendly Fire *''"Don't shoot at me as I were a Strogg."'' *''"Make sure you shooting at the Strogg."'' *''"What are you trying to prove?"'' *''"Don't pull that trigger, while I in your sight."'' *''"Don't you know, where you shot at?"'' When Engaging Strogg *''"I am not frighting for you Stroggs."'' *''"You're pitiful!"'' *''"I will DEFEAT YOU!"'' When Strogg is dead *''"He looks quite dead...."'' *''"Ha ha ha ha"'' Trivia *Born in Düsseldorf, Germany, Strauss serves as the Tech Marine for Rhino Squad. *He is armed with a Machine Gun thoughout the game. *Strauss was valedictorian of his class for all four of his PhD's. *He is deathly afraid of bees. *His name is likely based on Johann Strauss I or II, both famous Austrian music composers in the nineteenth century. Category:Quake IV characters Category:Rhino Squad